Elise
Elise (voiced by Paget Brewster) is Chris's tough, smart, and beautiful wife. She usually acts as the "voice of reason" and is consequently often annoyed with Dan's antics, though she seldomly tries to stop her husband from helping Dan to get revenge. She will occasionally even help him herself, though this is rare and usually involves personal motives. One instance of her helping was in the pilot episode when she helped him get back at the state of New Mexico, but only because she too held a grudge on the state. 'Appearance' Elise has an athletic build to her body, maroon shoulder-length hair and purple eyes. She normally wears a white T-shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans, and red sneakers. She has been seen in other outfits, most notably several infiltration outfits, such as her ninja outfit, consisting of a typical, full-body ninja outfit with a flowing, red scarf that covers the bottom half of her face and flies out behind her. 'Personality' Elise is depicted as Chris's sweet, intelligent, and fiery wife who is there to keep him out of trouble and be there for him when he is hurt. She does, however, also have a harsher side, which even rivals Dan. This side only surfaces when she gets very cross with something or someone, such as when she devastated New Mexico using a stolen space ship or when she showed little concern for Chris's and Dan's well-being while trying to win a dancing contest to fulfill her childhood dream. Elise loves her husband and doesn't always approve of him hanging out with Dan or helping him with his revenge plots, but never tries to stop him. While she usually doesn't get along with Dan, on occasion they get along well, and are even almost friendly towards each other. She has assisted him with his schemes, though they are usually pretty hostile to one another. Elise has a brother named Ben, who, along with her parents, seems to not like Chris very much. It has been hinted in a few episodes that she wants children, but Chris is reluctant for unknown reasons. She is an agent for the government with her code name being Dancing Shadow, and has kept this a secret from everyone, including her parents and even Chris. She has a strong phobia of magicians due to a traumatic experience in her childhood. She has had multiple boyfriends in the past, and in one episode her parents even tried to set her up with one named Colby, the only one they ever approved of, but she remained loyal to Chris. 'Family' Know family members of Elise include her parents and her younger brother Ben. Elise is named after her mother Elise Sr., and is often called "Junior," much to her chagrin. All of her family members seem to dislike Chris, despite his best efforts to befriend them. However, Ben warmed up to Chris a little after the events of "The Dinosaur." 'History' Elise had bad experiences in New Mexico when she was a young child, resulting in a hatred for road runners and a general grudge on New Mexico. At her 8th birthday party, Elise volunteered for a magic act and was tormented by Magnifico The Magnificent with swords and knives; this resulted in a severe Magician phobia. When she was a teenager Elise lived in Japan and had a bad run in with the Koshugi clan, which lead to a blood feud with the clan. 'The Secret' Elise has never told Chris what exactly she does for a living, but she is often seen at home working on various Top Secret science and technological experiments. She has been living a double life, as she is also often seen engaged in secret missions, which she hides from Chris, Dan, and even her own family. She is an agent for the government with her code name being "Dancing Shadow." While Elise has never told Dan about her secret, she has said and done things around him that could have possibly given herself away. In "The Ski Trip," while they were stuck in a cabin togther during a blizzard, she told him she was a fishermen and voiced her doubts about her job, but he encouraged her to keep going. However, they are still generally mean to each other. 'Gallery' 'Trivia' *She has been shown to have incredible ninja skills and the ability to fly a complex alien spacecraft. **She owns a Ninjato (ninja sword). *In Dan Vs. The Beach, Elise hints that she wanted a child. But in'' Dan Vs. Elise's Parents, she seems rather freaked out about the thought of children. Her desire to have children is later reinforced during the episode ''Parents. **Her reluctance to having kids during "Elise's Parents" may stem from the fact that it was her parents suggesting it and not herself. *Throughout the series so far, Elise is only twice defeated in combat: during episode "Technology", when Barry Ditmer's android Ilsa manages to put a mind control device on her head and in episode "The Mechanic", when she's defeated by Dan in his giant mecha robot. *She has a more Ally-type relationship with Dan in Season 1 more than any other season. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dan's Friends Category:Protagonists